of showers and magazines
by HOLISDOLIS
Summary: Después de una buena ducha, Inuyasha decidió que vivir con su novia no sería tan trágico. Aunque, aquí entre nosotros, podría haber sido mejor si Miroku no hubiera entrado en medio del acto preguntándole donde guardaba sus condones.


N/A: Hace tanto que tengo esta idea en mi cabeza pero no podía escribirla. Y créanme, lo intente. Claro que era la una de la mañana y estaba viendo Los Jóvenes Titanes.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los manipulo a mi favor.

Inuyasha estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su compañía estaba a punto de quebrar? Ha. Ya, claro. Entonces, ¿tenía dudas demasiado grandes como para pagarlas? Ni siquiera se acercan.

No. Inuyasha estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico porque había encontrado productos femeninos de higiene en SU repisa de SU baño de SU cuarto de SU casa. Bueno, técnicamente era la casa de él y de Miroku. Y de Sango por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía.

¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Era su casa (departamento de 4 cuartos ) y por mucho que apreciara a su bonita novia (Dios, la mujer era hermosa) no podían vivir juntos. En parte porque guardaba una lista de mujeres con la que se había acostado a lo largo de los años (no estaba orgulloso de eso (oh, ¿a quién engañaba?)) y también porque: ERA SU CASA.

Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo (Sango se lo había hecho saber. Varias veces).

Suspiro.

Tal vez estaba haciendo todo un alboroto por nada. Tal vez esas toallas higiénicas eran de Sango (rogaba al buen Dios que no y si al mismo tiempo) y Kagome no estaba viviendo con él. O por lo menos no todavía.

Si. Era eso. Kagome no estaba viviendo con él.

Así que, ¿todo suave como diría la tortuga de Buscando a Nemo (o acaso era el pez)?

Si.

Todo suave.

Dos semanas después Inuyasha se arrepintió de haber aceptado una cita a ciegas de su ex novia. Era claro que la mujer estaba loca. ¿Por qué demonios había esperado siete meses para comprobarlo? No lo sabía.

¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas palabras tan crueles e hirientes al corazón? Porque había descubierto (en realidad estaban completamente a la vista) revistas de vestidos de novia en su mesita de café.

¿Cómo sabía que no eran de Sango? Fácil. ¿Quién es su sano juicio se casaría con Miroku?

Y eso lo llevaba al otro miembro femenino que vivía con él (porque dudaba que Miroku fuese el tipo de hombre que leia Vogue. El no era Jakotsu).

Su novia de no más de siete meses, Kagome Higurashi.

¡Siete meses por el amor de Jesucristo! ¡Siete! ¿Cómo demonios la mujer podía estar pensando en casarse después de haber salido siete meses?

Necesitaba una aspirina. Y tequila. Mucho, mucho tequila.

Se encontraba listo (no, no era Mulan, no iba a ir a la guerra). Iba a tener una charla con Kagome sobre límites.

O ese era el plan originalmente. Porque con lo que Inuyasha no contaba es que a Kagome se le ocurriera la gran idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de darse un baño en el momento que iba a abrir la boca.

Pero Inuyasha se había preparado mentalmente para esto (como cuando eres una chica y estas con la regla y te tienes que parar y te preparas para ello (había observado a Sango hacerlo)) así que, un poco de agua y una cortina de patitos de por medio no lo iba a detener.

-Kagome –comenzó el chico.

-Hmm.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Se abofeteo mentalmente en el segundo en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. ¡Nunca, nunca empiezas por "tenemos que hablar"! Años de ser amigo de Miroku se lo habían enseñado.

-Ok -. Perfecto. Había sonado insegura. Lo último que quería y necesitaba.

-No es que no te…- se corto a sí mismo. Eso sonaba como si intentara terminar con ella. Cosa que no quería.

-¿Estas intentando romper?-pregunto Kagome e Inuyasha podía jurar que en sus ojos marrones las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio desde el otro lado de la cortina- Solo… ¿no te parece que vamos muy rápido?

Lo único que escucho por unos minutos fue el agua correr.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El moreno chasqueo la lengua. No, no, no. Jugar a la inocente con el no iba a funcionar. Hablamos del hombre que se había criado con Sesshomaru, la persona más fría del planeta (y aun asi estaba casado con una adorable chica llamada Rin que los invitaba a su casa todos los domingos para hacer un almuerzo familiar).

-Por favor, Kagome. Encontré las revistas.

Silencio de nuevo. Luego, una risita.

-Esas revistas no son mías, Inuyasha-dijo, y él pudo escuchar su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces de quien…?

La respuesta lo golpeo antes de incluso terminar la pregunta.

Sango.

Las revistas eran de Sango.

¡De Sango!

-¡Oh, madre santa!- Inuyasha se llevo la mano al pecho y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Por qué exageras tanto?

Él no respondió. Más bien, no podía.

Miroku era su mejor amigo. Había estado enamorado de Sango toda la secundaria y después de manosearla unas cuantas veces, por fin la había invitado a salir como Dios manda. Cinco años más tarde, ambos estaban viviendo en su casa. Ahora estaban pensando en casarse. Pronto estarían pensando en hijos. Ambos vivían en su casa. Y las paredes eran delgadas.

Su respiración se acelero un poco más.

-¡Espera!- chillo Kagome, su voz teñida con espanto- ¿Pensaste que las revistas eran mías?

'Duh, obvio' pensó el chico.

Pero se quedo en silencio.

-¡Llevamos saliendo siete meses! –gritó con voz aguda, corriendo la cortina- ¿Por qué…?

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había corrido la cortina, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Sus mejillas se colorearon de color carmín.

Inuyasha sonrió, pícaro. Las largas piernas de Kagome, su vientre plano, sus redondos pechos. Todo al descubierto. Mojado y cubierto con jabón.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron aun más (cosa que no creía posible).

Después de una buena ducha, Inuyasha decidió que vivir con su novia no sería tan trágico. Aunque, aquí entre nosotros, podría haber sido mejor si Miroku no hubiera entrado en medio del acto preguntándole donde guardaba sus condones.

N/A: Y fiiiin! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Sería un fracaso como escritora? ¿Viviria debajo de un puente?

Byeeeeee

PD: DEJEN UN REVIEW :)


End file.
